Painful Attraction
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Kaito steals the antidote for Shinchi, but with a price-sex with him once a month. Kaito loves Shinchi, but he knows that being together will affect Shinchi's reputation. The road of love never does go smoothly-especially when it comes to a one-sided love within two guys! Love triangle and yaoi inside.
1. Feel my heart beating for you

~Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan Case Closed. I only own this fanfic. Hope you like it~

This is written for a friend who was staring at me with painfully big puppy eyes for yaoi~

~Kaito's POV~

"Here. The antidote. You'll stick to your promise, right?" I asked the small detective. "Yeah yeah, just gimme the damn thing!" he rolls his eyes, grabbing the antidote from my hand and popping it into his mouth quickly. I inwardly sighed as I looked upon the person whom I loved so dearly. Kudo Shinchi, the detective who had disappeared for some time, only to reappear often enough in order to ward off any suspicions. "Eurgh…!" he suddenly grunted, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Shinchi! You OK?!" I nearly yelled as I supported him, his ragged panting getting louder. "It's OK…I can get through-eurgh!" he bends over in pain, panting even more. Thoughts run amok in my head as I watched him gasping in pain. "Kaito…" he manages to force out, grabbing my hand. "Remove…remove my clothes…" he pants even louder, dragging my shaking hand to his buttons. My trembling hands unbuttoned his jacket and shirt to reveal his pale, toned body. "H-Hurry up!" he pants, in pain. Nodding, I quickly remove his pants and after another urging, his undergarments. Suddenly, he started clutching his throat as smoke was admitted from his body and by the time it cleared, Shinchi was sitting where Conan was. Blushing madly, I sat by his side, waiting for his body to recover from the shock.

~some time later~

"Kaito." He shakes me, waking me up from a blissful dream. "S-Shinchi!" I jerked awake, only to see him over me. "Hurry up…I want to see Ran," he looks away, blushing slightly as he thinks of her. A pang of pain ran through my heart as he said her name; he was on cloud nine. Why can't he say my name like that…? "OK… You won't regret it?..." I asked rather blushingly. "I won't. I'm just repaying a favor…" he deadpans, looking me straight in the eye.

I nodded and stood up, pulling him by his hand and leading him to the bed, pushing him onto the covers as I slid off my shirt and pants. He was already naked, so that was fine. Getting down on all fours, I picked up his member and started to rub it gently and slowly, watching his reaction. His poker face became slightly turned on the moment I touched _it. _"It's huge…" I said in awe, stroking it. Shinchi didn't reply me but bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to keep silent. Finally, after my mouth ached for some, I licked the tip and finally putting it in my mouth. "A-ah!" he moaned slightly, his back arching. I smiled slightly as I slowly sucked on it, watching his back arc with each deeper suck. "Hurry up and get it over and done with…" he bites down harder on his lip, trying to not let any sound escape. I said nothing but complied, getting on top of his erection. "Y-You!" he nearly yells, totally surprised. I said nothing but aligned it with my hole and slid it in slowly, moving slightly, openly moaning myself while he clutched the sheets and bit his lip, trying to not emit any noise. I groaned and grunted whilst Shinchi kept silent, his lip bleeding with the pressure of his teeth biting on it. "S-Shinchi…don't…keep quiet…" I gasped, beads of sweat pouring down my face.

He kept mum until I bent down and sucked on his perk nipples. Unwillingly, his mouth opened as a cross between a groan and a gasp escaped from his lips. Although a smirk made its way onto my lips, I felt extremely guilty inside. This was considered…forced sex, wasn't it?

I quickly reached my peak and released, making Shinchi release as well. In a flash of an eye, he had escaped from the bed and was making a beeline for the bath. Water splashing on the tiles was heard as I lay on the bed, tears forming in my eyes. "Why don't you love me…?" I mumbled to no one in particular. I didn't have to wait long before my eyes caught sight of Shinchi is his naked glory, covered in droplets of water. He was the picture of perfection, and if given the chance, I would have devoured him there and then. Fuck the logic which would have escaped my mind by then!

"I'll…see you next month," Shinchi paused in mid-step as he walked through the door, leaving me naked, all alone, on the floor. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched him go silently, not doing anything to stop him, like I never did the past few years. I stayed there for a long time, unmoving, as I looked back on the past. Why did I never stop him from leaving? Did he know that I loved him? Did I…even tell him?

I didn't. I didn't tell him I loved him. He must have seen me as insane; suddenly demanding for sex each month as repayment for the antidote…does he hate me?

I threw on my clothes and made it for the door, the door slamming and echoing through the large but empty mansion. What is wealth when you have no one to share it with? My eye caught sight of Shinchi-but with someone else, a girl. Looking closely, it was…Ran. Curses flew through my head as I saw him lean in, placing a small kiss on her forehead lovingly.

"Mou, Shinchi! My dad's gonna be really angry when you appear, being my boyfriend, no less!"

I froze in the shadows, my brain slowly processing what she had said. Boyfriend…? It was better for him anyways…we are both guys…it would be better for the 'great detective of the East' to not be paired with 'Kaito Kid, the phantom thief'. Pulling my jacket closer to my body, I walked away, bracing the cold, harsh winds of the winter alone.

~Shinchi's POV~

Fully clothed and walking away from that person's house, I quickly bumped into Ran. She punched me with teary eyes and enveloped me in a hug. "Miss your boyfriend?" I asked in an almost-too-cocky voice. No way was I gonna get punched again! "Can I go to your place for dinner? I'm starving," I quickly interrupted as she raised her fist, ready for another punch.

"Mou, Shinchi! My dad's gonna be really angry when you appear, being my boyfriend, no less!"

I smiled. Everything's going the way it was, right?

_Wrong, _a voice told me in my head. Great. First I was forced to have sex with Kid, now I'm talking to myself? Just great.

_Something's missing and you know it._

What is, smart aleck? Everything's here: Ran, my real body, my...heart?

_That's right. The beating of your heart. Where is it, I wonder…? Since it is no longer with Ran, it can only be in one place…with Kid._

A frown slipped across my face as I felt something, some_one _staring at me intently. Our blue eyes clashed as a single tear dropped from the person fleeing the shadows. My heart broke. Wasn't that…Kid?

~End of chapter one~

OK, I know this sucked bad, the ending especially, but I ran out of ideas, ok? This story is written for my yaoi-loving friends…one of which has been giving me puppy eyes whenever I mention this story…thanks for chasing, if not I'll never get this done, Gwen 3


	2. The person who holds my heart

~Review replies~

Mai-chan63: Thank you…actually, I thought it rather sucked… =.="

xIsanamizxc: Goodness Gwen, your name is super hard to type you bitch. D:

Meh, says the person who nosebleeds at all my yaois. –bleh- ….DRAW IT OUT. IF NOT I SHALL FORCE YOU. AND MAYBE CONVINCE MARILYN TP MOLEST THE CRAP OUTTA YOU. Or maybe I should do it… -evil grin-

Tommy: …Tommy, I still have no idea what the hell your comment has to do with the story, seriously.

MeikoKuran999: Thank you…2nd most sane comment so far on this story… -cries- Why is everyone around me so insane recently. Wait-their always insane what the heck.

Hahaha, I hope you enjoy this rewrite. It's straight for this one, but yaoi will be next chappie.

xIsanamizxc: It is you ass. Hell, even my Japanese one ain't hard to write! Hahahahahahahaha I hope you liked this one…I just barged into the classroom and started rambling on this chappie, lol! Finally started to write it. Tell me if you find it boring cuz I told chu what's gonna happen kay~ And review on the next chappie too!

Mirai Mine: …okay…wrong button much…

CrecentMoonTenshi: One of those sane stories…? Sorry I don't read DC fanfics lol. I tried, but failed. Yeah, I do try to do that, but usually I do that if it's like, 'important'. Sorry about your eyes lol. Thanks, and your name is so pretty…

twillightserius: Boy did he! And now he's going back :D Buttttttt on what I have in mind, it ain't gonna be all flowery.

Alishabear: Hey, thanks! I hope you'll like the next chapter. I think you will. It ain't so…flowery…so maybe…yeah…ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING –brain explodes-

"A-ah! Shinichi…!" Ran cried out, her voice bouncing off the walls, sounding high-pitched and pained, nothing like…his. Sweat poured down their bodies, mingling on the sheets as one. Naked bodies touched each others', touches setting their partner's skin on fire. He groaned as he thrust once more, hovering over the pleasured woman. She was full of bliss, unlike the man pleasuring her, unaware that the person beneath him was actually a girl, and not the man whom he had just fucked the day before.

"Kaito…"

His low, manly groan cut through Ran's, who's eyes widened for a split second before Shinchi thrust inside her once again, making her cry out and cling all the more tighter to the man. Finally, Ran found her voice and screamed, nails digging into Shinchi's back.

"I-I'm coming…!"

A few more weak thrusts was all he could manage before the warm sticky liquid which coated his dick piled up and seeped out of her tight hole as he came, groaning out a man's name once again.

"Kaito…"

"Ne, Shinichi-kun," she asked, wrapped in the sticky sheets from their activity the night before. "Hm?" he asked without turning towards her, still butt-naked, pouring out two cups of steaming, freshly-made coffee. "Who is Kaito?" she asked, seemingly innocent, when her eyes were actually trained on the man before her, muscles rippling like she had never seen before under his back as he tensed. Just watching them _move _was making her wet…gulping as he turned around, her eyes dropped down to the area below his waist and she gulped harder, her pussy dripping more and more with each passing second, staring at his soft member.

"K-Kaito? Why do you ask?"

He stuttered, oblivious to Ran's staring, his focus more on calming his beating heart and red cheeks. A thick silence filled the air as the couple tried to calm their own raging feelings, or hormones, to be exact.

"We-well…you were…moaning his name last night…"

She whispered slightly, twirling a thick lock of hair within her fingers, still fighting back the irresistible urge to jump onto Shinchi and ride him that very moment. The heat between her legs was just too damned hard to _not _attend to. But a single sentence that Shinchi said did.

"He…he was someone I fucked yesterday…a repayment for a deal," he muttered softly, blushing hard as he thought about the night before, Kaito riding him, his flushed face, his hot, tight hole…everything. Before he knew it, the heat on his face was passed down to his member, now standing erect and throbbing painfully at the memory. He flushed harder, still unaware that Ran was watching his every move.

"Shinchi…so you…love him?" she asked, ducking her head slightly, hoping that what she thought wasn't true. He loved her…right?

He shrugged, almost absentmindedly, as his hand suddenly reached for his throbbing member, stroking it lightly, all thoughts of being with Ran pushed away from his head. She pouted slightly and pushed her body so that it was straddling hers, and slammed down on his cock, delving him deep inside her as she let out a low moan. He, on the other hand, gasped in surprise as he called out a name, voice full of ecstasy.

"Kaito!"

A sad smile took over her face as she rode him, with him moaning out the other man's name, oblivious to her breasts jumping in his face, lost in his dreamland. She too, lost herself in pleasure as she rode him all the way, cumming multiple times, both lost and locked away in their own minds.

Him fucking Kaito, and her fucking the beloved man of her life whom she was going to give away to a 'mystery man'.

Hours later, when they had both hit their peak multiple times, she cupped his face gently and stared him in the eye.

"Listen, Shinchi. I love you, but you love him. Go get washed, changed and go find him. Good luck," she said sadly as the man snapped out of his daze and nodded, rushing and pulling himself into his clothes, wanting to find the man whom he loved so much it that it made his heart hurt.

He rushed out of the door, not looking back and not giving a greeting to Ran, who lay stark naked on the soiled bed, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Good luck, Shinchi…I love you…forever…"

~End of chapter 2~

NEWEST UPDATE

Okay I've finished this thing. Rewrote it lol. 3 The previous one didn't fit, so I rewrote it. Hot enough? Yaoi will be in next chappie, so hold on for the next one guys!


End file.
